


Comfy Talk

by fluctuius



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Their Love Is So, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius
Summary: Choi Byungchan dan sisi manisnya, kesukaan Han Seungwoo.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Comfy Talk

Ada banyak hal yang membuat Seungwoo rasanya ingin cepat pulang ke apartment kecilnya yang ia bagi dengan kekasihnya.

Salah satunya adalah keberadaan kekasihnya yang pasti masih sibuk mengerjakan skripsinya di ruang tengah seraya merengek karena matanya yang sakit atau punggung dan pinggangnya yang sakit karena terlalu lama berada di depan layar laptopnya.

"Aku pulang."

"Kak!"

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya dari layar di hadapannya dengan wajah sumringah, matanya berkilat senang mendengar suara Seungwoo yang mengudara mengisi apartment keduanya. Ah, Seungwoo menyukai ini. Benar-benar suka. Ia suka sekali ketika wajah bahagia Byungchan menyambutnya pulang setelah seharian menjadi budak korporat. Rasa lelahnya luntur seketika melihat senyuman dan lesung dalam milik kekasihnya itu.

"Masih pusing sama skripsi?"

"Aku lagi lancar banget kepalanya hari ini! Ayo sana kakak mandi habis itu aku pijitin!"

Tawa merdu lepas dari mulut yang lebih tua, mengudara masuk ke telinga Byungchan, "Ih, kok ketawa?"

"Kamu lucu." Seungwoo mengaku seraya mencubit pipi Byungchan. "Katanya lagi lancar? Kenapa nggak lanjutin aja ngetiknya, nanti kakak temenin sambil duduk-duduk nonton youtube."

"Karena aku senang makanya aku mau pijitin kakak!" Byungchan menyerukan protes. "Kak Woo nggak mau Byungchan pijitin apa gimana nih?"

Buru-buru ia membantah protesan kekasihnya, "Bukan gitu. Kakak mau tapi kayaknya yang butuh dipijit tuh kamu."

"Nggak, tuh?"

"Iya, sayang. Jangan bohong. Pundak kamu sakit 'kan?"

Byungchan mengerang tidak terima, sepertinya malu karena Seungwoo bisa menebak apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Ketika Seungwoo menangkap raut wajah si anak ayam, ia lantas tertawa, tebakannya benar. Sepertinya ia sudah jauh hapal tentang apa saja hal yang melekat pada Byungchan di luar kepala.

_Terverifikasi bucin._

"Nggak usah dipijit akunya." Byungchan mencebik dengan wajah memerah, malu.

"Lucu banget digituin doang mukanya merah." Tawa Seungwoo mengudara lagi.

"Gemes. Mau cium boleh?"

Byungchan malah menjawab dengan cubitan di pinggang Seungwoo. "Mesum."

"Suka tapi?"

Yang digoda malah mencebik, "Sebel ah sama kakak. Malam ini nggak ada kelon."

Panik. Mana bisa Seungwoo tidak memeluk Byungchan selama tidur?

Sejak tinggal berduaan saja (setelah Seungyoun keluar dari apartment untuk tinggal bersama Sejin) Seungwoo hampir setiap malam selalu memeluk Byungchan dalam tidurnya. Malah, sepertinya Seungwoo maupun Byungchan tidak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali keduanya tidur terpisah karena Byungchan yang senang sekali bermanja-manjaan dengan Seungwoo dan tentu saja pemuda bermarga Han itu tidak bisa tidak menempeli Byungchan sehari saja.

"Jangan, dong."

"Nggak denger!" Yang lebih muda dengan jahil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mengangkat laptopnya menuju dapur. "Mandi sana."

"Tapi malam ini kelon?"

Byungchan mengerling jahil, "Liat nanti."

* * *

  
  
"Aduh kak!"

Berjengit kaget, Byungchan berbalik dengan wajah juteknya menatap Seungwoo yang seenaknya memeluknya dari belakang ketika sedang fokus mengetik skripsinya, "Rambut kakak tuh masih basah nanti airnya netes ke laptop aku."

"Abis, kamu dipanggil-panggil nggak nyaut." Seungwoo berjalan ke kursi seberang dan duduk di sana.

"Maaf, akunya terlalu fokus."

"Mm hm, nggak papa, kakak juga gitu 'kan? Sampai kamu berapa hari aku anggurin. Maaf lagi soal itu."

"Hmm."

"Fokus banget, kamu udah makan?"

"Hmm."

Alih-alih kesal karena Byungchan tidak menanggapinya dengan benar, Seungwoo malah tertawa lepas. Gemas. Ia benar-benar gemas melihat pacarnya yang jika sudah berkutat dengan tugasnya benar-benar fokus, kacamata yang kadang melorot serta pipi yang kadang digembungkan dan digigit dari dalam bergantian. Seungwoo beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, menyiapkan makanan instant, apa saja yang bisa ia buat. Memilih ramen instant dari dalam lemari, menyeduhnya sekaligus menyeduh susu hangat untuk Byungchan.

"Minum dulu susunya." Gelas susu diletakkan di samping laptop, membuat Byungchan menengadah, mengalihkan atensinya dari laptop.

"Maaf jadi nganggurin kakak. Bentar ya kak, bentaaar lagiiii."

"Iya, tapi jangan dipaksa." Seungwoo mengusak rambut yang lebih muda dengan gemas. "Istirahat dulu kalau capek, kakak di ruang tengah mau nonton bola."

"Iyaaa."

Dengan sahutan tanda setuju dari Byungchan, Seungwoo melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan menuju tempat TV kecil di apartment mereka. Byungchan berbalik memanggil ketika Seungwoo belum terlalu jauh melangkah (walau mengingat fakta apartment mereka tidak sebesar itu).

“Kak.”

“Hm?” Seungwoo berbalik lagi untuk menyahut. “Kenapa?”

“Jangan ketiduran ya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Katanya mau kelon?”

Seungwoo memberi cengiran kecil, “Siap, bos.”

* * *

“Kak Woo…, mata Uchan sakit.” Rengekan Byungchan membuat Seungwoo yang tadi tengah rebahan santai di sofa langsung duduk dengan sigap dan berbalik ke belakang, ke arah asal suara Byungchan.

“Berhenti dulu ya? Mau dikompres?” tanya Seungwoo.

Jawaban diberikan dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya lucu lalu duduk di sebelah Seungwoo dan mengeluarkan erangan merengek kecil seraya memeluk Seungwoo dari samping. “Mau disayang.”  
Seungwoo terkekeh geli, Byungchan ketika manja selalu menjadi hal kesukaan Seungwoo.

“Kapan kakak nggak sayang kamu?”

“Nggak tau…, yaudah aku mau kelon.”

“Rebahan aja yuk? Minggir dulu.” Seungwoo melepas diri darinya yang dituruti si manis dengan berdiri dan membiarkan Seungwoo membenarkan posisinya jadi berebah telentang di sofa.

Posisi Seungwoo membuat Byungchan mempertanyakan dengan heran. Ini kalau Seungwoo telentang mana cukup buat mereka berdua?

“Kak, kalau nggak nyamping nggak cukup.”

“Di atas kakak sini.”

“Mesum.”

“Peluk doang, Choi Byungchaaan. Ayo sini.”

Walau raut wajahnya masih tidak terima ia tetap beringsut naik ke atas tubuh Seungwoo dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tubuh Seungwoo. Wajahnya dibenamkan di perpotongan bahu dan leher Seungwoo, mendusel-dusel mencari kenyamanan yang membuat si empunya leher mendengus kegelian. Setelah mendapat posisi nyamannya di atas Seungwoo ia berhenti dan mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati hangat tubuh Seungwoo juga sensasi menggelitik di pinggangnya yang didekap sayang oleh kekasihnya.

“Capek ya?”

“Banget. Kenapa harus skripsi sih? Kenapa nggak langsung lulus aja kayak SMA?”

“Lulus SMA juga 'kan harus UNBK dulu, sayang. Masuk kuliah juga pakai tes. Semua ada proses, nggak bisa instant.”

“Aku nggak pakai tes, kak….” Lirih Byungchan.

Seungwoo mengerjap mengingat hal yang dilupakannya, “Oh iya, lupa. Kamu rapotnya bagus sih makanya dapet SNM.”

“Nggak juga. Bahasa Indonesia aku anjlok.” Byungchan berkilah, nggak mau dipuji pintar.

Padahal, memang pintar.

“Tapi kamu 'kan kuliahnya biologi murni…, Bahasa Indonesia mana ada kepake?”

“Buat skripsi tuh kepake. Pusing banget.”

“Kasian banget piyiknya Han Seungwoo."

Salah satu tangan Seungwoo dilepas dengan enggan dari pinggang, memilih untuk beralih fungsi memberikan rasa nyaman dengan cara mengusap kepala Byungchan penuh sayang, lalu turun ke punggung dan kembali lagi di pinggang. Selanjutnya kembali lagi ke punggung dan naik lagi ke kepala. Memberikan rasa nyaman yang cukup berlebih membuat Byungchan rasanya diserang oleh rasa kantuk yang kuat.

“Jangan diusap terus, kak. Aku ngantuk. Nanti aku ketiduran.”

“Tidur aja, nanti kakak gendong ke kamar.”

Byungchan menggeleng di pelukan Seungwoo, mengantar rasa geli karena wajahnya yang bergesak dengan leher Seungwoo.

“Mau ngobrol sama kakak.”

“Besok 'kan weekend. Kakak libur.”

Byungchan berdecak tidak suka, “Mana ada. Paling-paling nanti bos kakak tiba-tiba nelpon ngabarin kerjaan terus kakak malah harus kerja di rumah padahal aku mau sayang-sayang.”

Kepala Byungchan dipindahkan kali ini bergeser menjauh, berada di atas dada bagian kanan. Hal ini dilakukannya dengan upaya agar bisa melihat wajah Seungwoo saat berbicara dengannya. Byungchan suka segala ekspresi Seungwoo ketika berbicara dengannya.

“Hahaha, maaf ya, sayang. Kakak masih ngumpulin uang buat modal bikin perusahaan sendiri. Kamu mau ya nunggu?”

“Ya menurut kakak aja, lah. Kalau nggak mau juga dari awal aku putusin.”

“Heh jadi kamu ada niatan mutusin kakak?”

Byungchan cemberut dengan lucu, “Aku bilangnya 'kan kalau nggak mau!! Sebel, ih!”

Tawa Seungwoo yang menyebabkan kedua matanya menyipit itu mengudara, membuat Byungchan kembali memuja segala eksistensi Han Seungwoo yang hadir di hidupnya.

“Kakak ketawa aja ganteng banget.”

Seungwoo mengerutkan keningnya, “Tiba-tiba?”

“Aku 'kan jujur.” Wajah Byungchan memerah karena rasa malu merambatinya, sebenarnya dia ngomong begitu tadi karena refleks. Hal ini menuai tawa dari Seungwoo yang gemas dengan tingkah laku Byungchan.

“Gemes banget, kamu tuh kayak bayi banget. Mimpi apa sih kakak bisa pacaran sama kamu?”

“Ish. Apa deeeeh?” Byungchan berseru malu, menuai tawa lagi dari Seungwoo, membuatnya tambah malu lagi.

Tapi, sebenarnya dia suka banget ketika Seungwoo berkata ia sangat bersyukur memilikinya di dalam hidupnya. Karena Byungchan selalu merasakan hal yang sama, merasa beruntung memiliki Seungwoo di hidupnya dan selalu bersyukur pada fakta satu ini.

“Kakak hari ini gimana?” Byungchan baru ingat untuk bertanya tentang hal ini, padahal setiap Seungwoo baru pulang bekerja ia selalu menanyakan hal tersebut. “Lupa buat tanya, maaf ya, aku tadi keasikan sama skripsi.”

“Nggak papa.” Seungwoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Byungchan penuh sayang. “Kayak biasa aja, kerjaan makin banyak, bos marah-marah terus—”

“Tuh, kesel banget aku sama bos Kakak tuh.”

Seungwoo tertawa lalu menjawil hidung Byungchan, “Aku juga, tapi namanya jadi budak korporat.”

“Tadi siang makan apa?”

“Oh, menu kantin perusahaan hari ini sehat banget. Nasi, lauk, terus ada sayurnya dan buah.”

“Pasti deh minum kopi.”

Byungchan mencebik ketika Seungwoo menampilkan cengiran tanda membenarkan ucapan Byungchan. “Nggak ada gunanya kalau kakak masih minum kopi.”

“Kamu sendiri makan apa?”

“Bento box nitip Sejin soalnya aku tadi siang mager.”

“Seungyoun mampir?”

Byungchan mengangguk, soalnya kalau Sejin ke apartment berarti juga ada Seungyoun.

“Sok sibuk sekarang dia sama bidangnya di musik. Tadi ngambil beberapa barang yang ketinggalan aja. Masih ada yang ketinggalan lagi, emang nggak bener dia itu soal barang sendiri, Sejin tadi ngomel terus.”

“Temen kamu itu.”

“Ih, temen kakak juga!”

Seungwoo ketawa, lagi, setiap sedang bersama Byungchan ia akan lebih mudah berekspresi dan tertawa senyaman yang ia mau.

Karena, ia tidak masalah menjadi sisi dirinya yang lain ketika bersama Byungchan.

“Oh, terus gimana tadi jadinya hari ini?”

“Gitu deh, kakak buru-buru kerjain semuanya biar nggak lembur dan kerjaan nggak dibawa ke rumah.”

Byungchan mengangguk-angguk, paham betul kalau Seungwoo paling tidak suka harus membawa kerjaannya ke rumah. Untuk Seungwoo kantor untuk bekerja dan rumah untuk istirahat. Kecuali jika bosnya tidak tahu waktu dan malah memberikannya pekerjaan-pekerjaan di hari liburnya, menyebabkan waktu berharganya untuk bermanja-manja dengan Byungchan sirna begitu saja— _tidak jarang Byungchan lihat Seungwoo menggerutu karena ini._

“Waktu di bus tadi, ada ibu-ibu aneh banget, Chan. Dia ngomelin karyawan kantoran kayak kakak juga, katanya sih nginjek permen anaknya, tapi begitu diangkat sepatunya buat memastikan nggak ada tuh sisa-sisa permen. Tapi, ibu-ibunya tetap marah-marah.”

Ceritanya ditanggapi Byungchan dengan tatapan yang mendengarkan secara seksama, tidak lupa sesekali tertawa kecil menanggapi setiap cerita Seungwoo.

Seungwoo suka ini. Suka sekali. Ia suka dengan segala reaksi yang Byungchan berikan setiap ia bercerita. Seungwoo suka ketika Byungchan selalu menanyainya bagaimana hari kakak setiap ia pulang dari kantor. Seungwoo benar-benar suka ketika Byungchan selalu ada di sana setiap ia pulang dari hari melelahkannya.

Byungchan selalu ada di sana untuknya, sebagai tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah, menceritakan hari ini, dan berbagi tawa.

Mungkin, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Seungwoo syukuri selain kehadiran setiap inchi seorang Choi Byungchan di hidupnya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> aku... baru pertama kali post di AO3, hahaha.  
> turn out it was fun using AO3!


End file.
